fairy_tail_shippudenfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcan
|kanji=バルカン |rōmaji=Barukan |primary ability=Take Over |located in=Mt. Hakobe East Forest Rose Mountain |image gallery=yes }} Vulcans (バルカン Barukan) are ferocious monsters that live in various areas of Earth Land. Description Vulcans appear to be large, anthropomorphic monsters that resemble primates. They possess distinctive facial features, elongated chins, prolonged ears, and pointed heads that resemble a single horn on top of their head. Vulcans have gargantuan arms and sequentially large hands that attach to their muscular torsos. In comparison to their upper body, Vulcans evidently possess a pair of smaller-scaled legs that feature a long tail connected to the bottom of their torsos. The fur on their arms forms a decorative pattern unique to each species. Habitat All three species reside in divergent environments. Mountain Vulcans dwell within the cavern hollows of Mt. Hakobe up on high altitudes, whereas Gorians reside in vast, deep forests, namely the East Forest. A female-only race of Vulcans, called Rose Vulcans, reside in Rose Mountain. Magic and Abilities Take Over '(接収, テイクオーバー, ''Teiku Ōbā): Vulcans possess the ability to utilize Take Over Magic, which they employ by taking over human bodies in order to survive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 25 '''Human Speech: Vulcans have displayed the ability to understand human language and similarly speak it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 129 In comparison to Gorians, Mountain Vulcans seemingly possess a neanderthal-like level of communication.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 6-7 Enhanced Strength: Vulcans display a moderate level of strength by utilizing their massive upper bodies for combat purposes. They have also used their legs to stomp their opponents.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 76 Species Both Vulcan species possess identical anatomy, Magic, and Abilities, but they each have noticeable differences that distinguish one another. *'Mountain Vulcan': These Vulcans possess a monochromatic color scheme, with their fur colored white and their pectorals, abdominals, hands, ears, and facial features colored black. The lower half of their body is a darker shade of black and the decorative pattern on their arms consists of five black circles on each arm, which are composed of black tufts of fur.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 This species of Vulcans is notably depicted to live in large packs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 26Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 73 *'Gorian' (also known as Forest Vulcans): This species has their fur colored green and their pectorals, abdominals, hands, ears, and facial features colored a bright shade of purple. Unlike Mountain Vulcans, their eyes evidently lack pupils and seemingly glow. The lower half of their body is a darker shade of green and the decorative pattern on their arms consists of five pink hearts on each arm.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 20 *'Rose Vulcans': A female-only species of Vulcans inhabiting Rose Mountain. This species has their fur colored red and their pectorals, abdominals, hands, ears, and facial features colored a lighter shade of red. Unlike Mountain Vulcans, their eyes evidently lack pupils and seemingly glow. Unlike other Vulcans, they can grow locks of hair around their head, aside from the top of it. The lower half of their body is a darker shade of red and the decorative pattern on their arms consists of five hearts on each arm.Fairy Tail: The Color Residing Within The Heart References Navigation Category:Magical creatures Category:Races